


Заткнись и приготовь мне сэндвич

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, M/M, Romance, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Одним из способов разыскать серийного маньяка, склонного к ритуальным убийствам, было пожить среди этих людей и нелюдей. Не самым простым способом, не самым оптимальным и не самым умным.<br/>Джон считал это дурацкой идеей, Джек считал это дурацкой идеей, весь Штормовой Дозор считал это дурацкой идеей. Но по каким-то причинам старый особняк посреди Лилвуда вдруг оказался их домом на неопределенный срок."<br/>Время действия - после Naked Instinct, где-то во время Years of Experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткнись и приготовь мне сэндвич

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naked Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517228) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki). 



> Действие происходит во Вселенной фика [Naked Instinct](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/magiya_druzhby/works/1517228), отсюда внезапное сотрудничество Константина с Джеком Хоксмуром и некоторые другие детали.

— О, дорогой, ты дома! — проорал Джон Константин, когда услышал скрип открывающейся входной двери.  
Винтовая лестница, изгибающаяся как раз над его головой, угрожающе заскрипела, но вставать из-за такой мелочи с дивана было откровенно лень. Это же так, простое предупреждение, даже не всерьез.  
Акустика в этом доме была любопытной. В центре, где располагалась лестница, можно прекрасно услышать все, что происходило от подвала до третьего этажа. Именно потому Джон перетащил диван именно сюда.  
Сейчас, например, получалось отчетливо различить, как Джек роется в холодильнике.  
— Ты опять не сходил за продуктами.  
Это не было вопросом. Джек знал про акустику и потому сказал громко, но не кричал.  
— Опять забыл чайник на плите.  
И это тоже не было вопросом. Голос Джека раздался ближе, уже из столовой.  
— Опять не помыл посуду.  
Еще ближе.  
— И опять ленишься даже вытряхнуть пепельницу! — сказал Джек, входя через дверной проем. — Мать твою, Джон, как твои прежние партнеры тебя терпели?  
— У меня есть множество хороших качеств, согласись, — развел руками Константин.  
— Нет, — ответил Джек. — Не соглашусь.  
Он оперся на спинку дивана и уставился на Джона долгим тяжелым взглядом.  
— У тебя проблемы на работе, милый? — наигранно-заискивающе спросил тот. — И потому ты срываешься на мне?  
Джек тяжело вздохнул и, скинув ноги Джона с дивана, сел на освободившееся место.  
— Проблемы не только у меня.  
Константин пожал плечами.  
Они поселились в Лилвуде полмесяца назад. Потому что нужно было отделить одного монстра, затаившегося в этом городе, от пары тысяч других ни в чем не виноватых жителей с необычными силами. Прекрасный город, где, куда не плюнь, попадешь в кого-то со способностями к пирокинезу или тремя рядами острых клыков.  
Одним из способов разыскать серийного маньяка, склонного к ритуальным убийствам, было пожить среди этих людей и нелюдей. Не самым простым способом, не самым оптимальным и не самым умным.  
Джон считал это дурацкой идеей, Джек считал это дурацкой идеей, весь Штормовой Дозор считал это дурацкой идеей. Но по каким-то причинам старый особняк посреди Лилвуда вдруг оказался их домом на неопределенный срок.  
Джон подозревал, что Кейт мстит кому-то за что-то. Не то своему заму, не то ему, Джону Константину за все, в чем она уже успела его обвинить (и к чему он далеко не всегда имел отношение).  
— Серьезно, — спросил Джек, потирая переносицу, — у нас хоть какая-то еда есть?  
— А ты не хочешь сводить меня в ресторан? — поинтересовался Джон, добавляя в переполненную пепельницу еще один окурок.  
Лестница снова угрожающе заскрипела.  
— То, что в липовых документах мы значимся под одной фамилией еще не повод вить из меня веревки, — ответил Джек. — И нет, никуда я тебя не поведу.  
Джон положил ноги ему на колени и откинулся на подлокотник.  
— Ты злой и жестокий тиран! — сказал Константин.  
— А на тебя плохо влияет этот ваш… соседский клуб, — не остался в долгу Джек.  
— Все фигня… не поверишь, сколько соседушки готовы рассказать, когда вы обсуждаете цветы, детей и рецепты пирогов.  
— Жаль, что вы только обсуждаете, — проворчал Джек. — Хоть бы приготовил что-то ради разнообразия.  
Джон фыркнул. Джек с каждым днем становился все более ворчливым и даже отчасти похожим на типичного муженька какой-нибудь скучной дамы из Лилвуда. Похоже, этот городишко размером со столешницу влиял на Бога Городов больше, чем тот хотел признавать.  
— Бет и Лора как раз делали, — сжалился Джон, — один пирог я съел, а второй не стал вынимать из духовки. Вроде бы вишневый.  
— Бет и Лора? — Джек отнял руку от лица и посмотрел на Джона. — Вы были втроем целый день? Здесь? Ты их подозреваешь?  
Джон потянулся за сигаретами и зажигалкой.  
— Бет конечно та еще ехидна, буквально, кстати, но нет. Лора же из тех старых перечниц, кто чаще угрожает, чем в самом деле что-то делает. Типичная учительница. Но я бы не сбрасывал ее со счетов, — он закурил и снова откинулся на подлокотник, — кстати, мог бы поревновать, разнообразия ради. А то все о делах и о делах.  
— Размечтался, — ответил Джек и снова скинул его ноги, — я пойду поем. А ты можешь дальше…  
— Предаваться мыслям о совершенном мире, где все не летит к чертям? — закончил Джон. — И где у нас есть белый заборчик вокруг дома, гараж на две машины и пара-тройка детей?  
— Больше похоже на кошмар, — ответил Джек, поднимаясь.  
— Да не то слово! — согласился Джон. — О, кстати, а как бы ты отреагировал, приготовь я десяток блюд, убери в доме и далее по списку?  
— Я решил бы, что ты сразу после ужина решил принести меня в жертву.  
— Идея мне нравится, — отметил Джон.  
Лестница снова заскрипела. И пол, вроде бы, тоже. Да и диван покачнулся.

***

 

Джек ушел до рассвета. Лилвуд старался помочь в поиске маньяка, но за полмесяца едва ли получилось продвинуться. Здесь убийца преступлений не совершал. Джон, если бы его спросили, сказал бы, что это напрасная трата сил. Он и так это говорил, разумеется, но Джек слушать его не хотел.  
А у Джона Константина были свои методы.  
Ровно в шесть утра он вышел из дому и подошел к кованой калитке, ведущей на узкую улочку, которую делали еще меньше старые деревья. На центральной улице Лилвуда, которая была в пяти минутах ходьбы, их спилили, но здесь липы и орехи оставались на своих законных местах.  
Джон терпеливо ждал, пока с калиткой не поравнялась та, с кем он договорился встретиться. Джули Торн, одна из знакомых Джона по соседскому клубу, девушка из категории «милая, но не абсолютная красавица». Последнее как раз превращало Джули из недоступной красотки в девушку, с которой ты можешь пойти в бар или позвать на вечеринку. Что было ей только на руку: она ведь была суккубом.  
— Привет, Джон, — сказала Джули, — неужели встал с кровати ради меня. Как ты?  
Сегодня утром на ней были джинсовые бриджи, растоптанные сандалии и сиреневая майка, туго обтягивающая тело. Джули прислонилась к калитке и лучезарно улыбнулась Джону.  
— Все так же занят, милая, — ответил тот, демонстрируя кольцо на пальце, они с Джеком носили их для поддержки прикрытия. — Как детишки, а?  
— Ненавижу Ирвина, — вздохнула Джули.  
— Хэй, ты же сама обещалась ему помочь, — Джон протянул ей сигарету и дал прикурить.  
Джули криво усмехнулась. На вчерашнем собрании соседского клуба, о котором так скептично отзывался Джек, Ирвин Чен, отец-одиночка с тройней, просил кого-то присмотреть за мелкими сорванцами, пока он уедет по делам в соседний город. Джули вызвалась сама, но выглядела при этом так, будто Ирвин выкручивает ей руки. Джон подозревал, что у этих двоих своя история, но пока что его никто в нее не спешил посвящать.  
— А ты все так же сидишь под замком, мистер Коллинз? — Джули рассмеялась приятным, грудным смехом и Джон улыбнулся в ответ.  
Она была милой. Она могла быть их маньяком, но она была милой. А еще обещала пригласить Джона на приватную вечеринку только для старожилов Лилвуда, при условии, что он ради этого встанет в шесть утра. И не будет жадничать на сигареты. Да, она и это сделала своим условием, что, по мнению Джона, делало ее больше всего похожей на их маньяка.  
— Мистер Коллинз номер два тиран и деспот. Он даже кабельное отказался проводить, — пожаловался Константин.  
Джули отбросила сигарету, едва прокурив ее наполовину, Джон поморщился: он никогда не понимал этой ее странной привычки.  
— Жди пригласительный, Джонни, — сказала Джули. — Все подробности будут там.  
Она снова улыбнулась, послала ему воздушный поцелуй и летящей походкой направилась прочь.  
Джон покачал головой. Он не любил не знать всех деталей дела. Нехорошее предчувствие грызло его изнутри, но, если и дальше выжидать Джек может просто сойти с ума. Да и сам Джон чувствовал, что стоит на грани срыва. Лилвуд был слишком спокойным для них обоих. Отсюда нужно было выбираться.

***

 

— Ты сегодня рано, — заметил Джон.  
— А ты на кухне, — ответил Джек удивленно. — И ты готовишь. Надеюсь, ты не принял мои слова о жертвоприношении и ужине всерьез?  
— Нет, просто кое-что готовлю на всякий пожарный… не еду. Что в пакетах?  
Джек сгрузил бумажные пакеты на стол и сложил руки на груди.  
— А в них вот как раз еда. Выкладывай.  
— Ну, Хоксмур… — Джон снизил газ, потому что не в его интересах было, чтобы его будущая дымовая завеса заволокла кухню прямо сейчас.  
— Константин.  
— Хоксмур.  
— Константин.  
— Слушай, я люблю, когда ты произносишь мою фамилию, но лучше без угрожающей интонации, сможешь?  
Джон ждал, что сейчас на него упадет вытяжка. Или, что пол разойдется, вместе со стяжкой, и он ухнет в подвал. Или, что газ хотя бы потухнет. Но вместо этого Джек просто подошел и обнял его за талию, положив голову на плечо.  
— А вот теперь ты меня пугаешь, — сказал Джон. — Ты в порядке?  
— Нет.  
Джон выключил газ и накрыл крышку кастрюли полотенцем. Только после этого он спросил у все так же обнимающего его Джека:  
— Что случилось?  
— Я устал от этого города, — ответил тот.  
— Ну… ты в любой момент можешь пойти на Корабль.  
Джек невесело рассмеялся, но ничего на это не ответил. Они оба знали, что им настоятельно посоветовали хранить радиомолчание, и связь теперь осуществлялась из кафе на другом конце Лилвуда. Уйти же означало подставить и без того не очень надежное прикрытие.  
— Пойдем в спальню, — неожиданно сказал Джек.  
— Вот так запросто? Без бурчания о готовке, посуде, уборке и всем остальном, чем ты меня пилили полмесяца?  
— Это отказ? — спросил Джек, отстраняясь.  
— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Офигеть, надо было раньше загнать тебя в крошечный городок, глядишь, ты бы чаще инициативу проявлял.  
— Я просто не хотел мешать тебе самоутверждаться.  
Джон решил, что потом будет жалеть, если продолжит спорить, и решил просто поцеловать Джека, раз уж у того сегодня не было настроения его пилить.  
Ну, обойдется он как-нибудь без дымовой завесы. Все равно вряд ли у него что-то получилось бы.

***

 

Что плохо в привычке спать с кем-то в одной постели, так то, что от этого «кого-то» не ожидаешь подвоха. Джон не мог, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что доверял абсолютно всем своим партнерам, но вот с Джеком он как-то не считал нужным просыпаться в ответ на каждое движение и быть готовым хоть зубами защищать свою жизнь.  
Зря, как оказалось.  
— Что ты делаешь? — сонно спросил Джон, когда Джек защелкнул на его запястьях тяжелые металлические браслеты.  
Прежде, чем Константин успел понять, что магия блокирована — на его голове оказался мешок. Конечно, Джон пытался вырваться, он молотил руками и ногами, отбиваясь от удерживающего его Джека, но в комнате очень быстро оказались и другие люди, кроме них двоих. По голосам и сдавленным ругательствам, когда Джону удавалось кого-то все-таки достать, он распознал Ирвина и Бет из соседского клуба. Кажется, здесь был кто-то еще, наверняка тяжелое дыхание принадлежало Томми.  
— Верткий, зар-раза, — прошипел Ирвин, стягивая запястья Джона веревкой.  
— Я вас всех убью, твари! — возмутился он, хотя мешок и заглушил его голос.  
— Такой же верткий, как Джули? — спросила Бет, похоже, она сидела на ногах Джона, пока предположительно-Томми связывал и их.  
— Заткнись, и потащили его.  
— А этот не может? — по голосу стало понятно, что третий действительно Томми Кинг.  
Джон считал его неприятным типом с кучей тараканов и предрассудков. А Томми считал, что Джон и Джек должны гореть в Аду. В общем, им никогда не удавалось спокойно поговорить о том, кто какую книгу прочитал на выходных.  
Бет и Ирвин отпустили Джона, но по тому, что его без труда подняли и перекинули через плечо, он понял, что «этим», про которого говорил Томми, был никто иной, как Джек.  
— Теперь точно никакой готовки! И стирки с уборкой! — снова возмутился Джон и опять без особого результата.  
Он еще пару раз на пробу попытался вырваться, но Джек держал достаточно крепко все время, пока они спускались по лестнице и шли к выходу. Он даже заботливо придерживал голову Джона, чтобы он ни с чем не столкнулся.  
На улице Константин попробовал заорать, в надежде, что хоть кто-то из соседей заинтересуется подозрительными звуками, выглянет в окно и поднимет тревогу.  
— Не напрягайся ты так, — сказал Ирвин и похлопал Джона по ноге, — все и так знают, что ты в нашем списке. В фургон его, Бет, поедешь с этой парочкой.  
— Ты мне не командир, пусть Томми едет, а я на переднем сидении.  
— Что?! — возмущенно вопросил Томми, но на него никто не отреагировал.  
Раздался звук, открываемой дверцы, Джек, снова аккуратно придерживая голову Джона, внес его внутрь и осторожно уложил на пол. От этой его бережности хотелось выть значительно сильнее, чем от всего остального. Заботливый, мать его, супруг.  
— Скажи, чтобы он не делал глупостей, — сказал Томми, когда фургон тронулся с места. — Это для его блага.  
— Не делай глупостей, это для твоего блага, — без тени эмоций в голосе, словно автомат, проговорил Джек.  
Джон застонал.

***

 

Джон не мог точно определить, где они находятся, но по тому, что скрипнула калитка и его протащили немного вверх, после чего раздался звук щелкающего замка, понял, что его доставили в чей-то дом.  
«Один идиот хотел попасть на частную вечеринку», — самокритично подумал Джон, пока его усаживали на стул и снимали с головы мешок.  
Они все были здесь, в гостиной дома Лоры. И Джули, в той же одежде, что и утром, и толстяк Томми, и Ирвин с его неизменным похоронным выражением лица, и сама Лора, зябко кутающаяся в шаль, и Бет, улыбающаяся так широко, что это было скорее страшно, чем мило. Особенно, в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Джек стоял рядом и смотрел на Джона отсутствующим взглядом.  
— Молодец, ты хорошо усыпил его бдительность, — сказала Лора и перекинула седую косу через плечо, — можешь идти. Недалеко.  
Джон проследил за тем, как Джек послушно отошел к стене.  
— Ну и что… теперь вы меня убьете и замените моей роботизированной копией? — спросил Джон, проверяя прочность веревок, которыми у него были связаны руки. — Или это такое оригинальное приглашение на вечеринку, а?  
Члены соседского клуба переглянулись между собой.  
— Это точно он? — спросила Джули у Лоры. — Ты уверена?  
— Конечно, он, — ответил вместо той Ирвин и сложил руки на груди, — тебе бы уже следовало понять.  
— Ирвин, тише, — Лора поправила шаль и разгладила отсутствующие складки на платье, — все мы ожидали чего-то другого от легендарного Джона Константина.  
Они все пристально посмотрели на Джона, ожидая реакции, а он вместо этого старательно сделал непонимающее лицо.  
— Моя фамилия Коллинз, как и у моего мужа, — Джон кивнул в сторону Джека, — понятия не имею, что тут у вас творится!  
Лора тяжело вздохнула и принялась терпеливо объяснять ему, словно одному из своих учеников:  
— Нет, ты правда думал, что никто ничего не поймет, если две такие фигуры, как ты и второе лицо в Штормовом Дозоре просто так поселятся в Лилвуде, приписав себе шаткую легенду и не потрудившись даже сменить имена?  
— Э-э-э… — глубокомысленно протянул Джон. — А у нас получилось?  
— Почему мы его не убьем? — пробасил Томми. — Как всех остальных?  
Лора цыкнула на него.  
— Мы уже смогли дотянуться до сознания Бога Городов, кто сказал, что у нас не получится подчинить и этого?  
Бет улыбнулась еще шире, хотя это казалось маловероятным.  
— Я схожу за свечами, — сказала она. — Это будет весело.  
Джон криво усмехнулся, все это время старательно распускал веревку на руках. Вот дилетанты, сразу видно, что никогда не связывали никого, не накачав предварительно наркотиками, как прочих своих жертв. Он уже готовился прорываться с боем. Хорошо бы вытащить еще и Джека, но его цель пока что — позвать на помощь Дозор и унести ноги за городскую черту. Можно в другом порядке, с учетом, что Джек под их контролем.  
Но все сложилось неожиданно для всех сторон.  
— Вопрос в том, кому еще будет весело, — совершенно спокойным голосом сказал Джек.  
По тому, с какими шокированными лицами на него посмотрели — этого не было в плане мероприятия.  
А потом дом обрушился на головы соседского клуба.  
И Джона с Джеком, конечно, тоже.

***

 

— Ты сразу знал? — спросил Джон.  
Он не был уверен в том, что его волнует больше: то, что Джек позволил ему поверить в то, что он попал под влияние лилвудских маньяков или то, что сам Константин забыл о том, что Джек тоже имеет некоторый опыт в такого рода делах. Пусть и в больших по масштабу, но тем не менее.  
Сейчас Джек с Джоном устроились в лазарете. Доктор очень ревностно относилась к своим обязанностям временно старшей по вопросам здоровья в Дозоре и заверений в том, что никто не пострадал всерьез, слышать не желала. Она отошла на пару минут по причине, которую она не озвучивала (Джон подозревал, что в этом как-то замешана Шивон), но достаточно ясно дала понять, что любой, кто посмеет покинуть лазарет в ее отсутствие, рискует лечь на больничную койку. Уже с действительно серьезными травмами.  
— Я подозревал, — сказал Джек. — Лилвуд вел себя странно в последнее время. Соседние города сообщили мне об этом, я решил присмотреться повнимательнее, особенно, с учетом того маньяка.  
— Маньяков оказалась целая толпа, — фыркнул Джон. — Вот уж точно нежданчик.  
— Их магия влияла на город и мы с Лилвудом пытались найти источник. Но они хорошо прятались и отводили глаза даже городу, не подумал бы, что такое возможно. А потом они пытались повлиять на меня через него, — продолжил Джек, игнорируя реплику Джона, — но твой соседский клуб себя переоценил. А дальше ты знаешь.  
Джон зевнул и потянулся.  
— Да уж… — протянул он. — Кстати, кольцо я могу оставить себе?  
— В нем встроенный маячок, — ответил Джек, — лично я был бы только за.  
— Значит, мы официально помолвлены!  
Джек поморщился.  
— Константин, заткнись, — сказал он.  
— И приготовить тебе сэндвич? — осклабился Джон.  
— Знаешь, было бы неплохо.


End file.
